


Just a Little Bit Jealous

by studlinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angry Sex, Bottom!Harry, Cheating, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, LARRYSEX, M/M, Rough Sex, Smut, doesthatcountasacharacter, dom!Louis, idkanymoretags, larrysmut, niallisonlymentionedonce, sexysexysexy, sub!Harry, top!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 05:37:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3476459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/studlinson/pseuds/studlinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry accidentally cheats on Louis when he goes to the bar and gets really drunk. Louis definitely isn't happy about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Little Bit Jealous

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first ever written and published smut so it isn't good.

*Harry's P.O.V*

I woke up dazed wondering where in the hell I was. I looked beside me and saw a stranger. My eyes widened. Holy fucking shit this can not be happening. No no no no no. I quickly get up and search around for my clothes. I did not sleep with someone else. No no. I hear stirring behind me. Fuck. I quickly grab all of my clothes and leave the smelly apartment with just underwear on. I look around and see that we're near the bar from last night. I finish putting my pants and shirt on while trying to get to my car.

"Fuck, Louis' gonna kill me." I look at the clock and see it's 5:47pm. "Shit, Louis' home."

I start my car and unknown music blasts out of the speakers. I quickly turn it down. I go over the speed limit by 15 miles to get there faster.

-at home-

*Louis' P.O.V*

I call his phone for the 50th time and it still goes straight to voice mail. Where the hell is he? I was going to call the police, but I don't wanna jump to conclusions maybe he just stayed over Nick's because he got to drunk. Yeah that has to be the reason. He's completely fine. Not harmed or anything. I hear the door open quietly and I quickly race toward it and see Harry.

"Oh thank god." I rush toward him. "I was so worried I didn't know what-" I stop once I'm close enough to smell him and I look at his hair and his neck. My face automatically hardens.

"Louis please let me expla-" before he could finish the classic cheating line I pushed him up against the door. Hard.  
He gasped. "Louis I- I'm sorry-" I shut him up by kissing him. His lips tasted different. Didn't taste sweet. Tasted like greasy old men. That angered me even more I kissed him harder trying to get off the disgusting taste.

I move my hands down to his thighs and pull him up and his legs instantly wrap around me. I can feel his erection growing in his pants that aren't even zipped or buttoned. I growl in his mouth and rub my tongue everywhere in his mouth. I begin to roll my hips onto his and he gives me back a guttural moan. My shaft grows at the noise.

"L-Louis please." He quietly whimpers

"Please what?" I growl. "Want me to forgive you for going to fuck some greasy old guy?"

He whines. "I- " I roll my hips onto his roughly. "Fuck Louis! I-It mean nothing!!"

I shove my head into his neck. "You know what I'm gonna do? I'm gonna fuck you until you scream my name. Until you cry. Until the fucking neighbors come over and complain about your screams. I'm gonna show you how much I can please you. You and I both know no one can please you the way I do." I scatter love bites everywhere on his neck. I spend more time on the other ugly ones that the old greasy asshole, put on his neck.  
"Fucking hell Louis please!" He moans out.

I pull my face away from his neck to admire the work on his neck. Then I take a look at all of him. His face tilted back against the door sweaty and panting. His shirt wet with sweat. His pants half way off his legs. It's all so hot and I can't take it anymore. I grab him off the door and walk him into our bedroom while softly kneading his bum.  
His head is in my neck and i hear him quietly whispering 'please' 'I'm sorry' and 'I love you' into my neck.

Once I enter the room I throw him on the bed roughly. He gasps and stares up at me with lustful eyes, but that's not all there's also a hint of regret in his eyes. I clear my throat " I'm gonna grab stuff from the bathroom. When I'm back I expect you to be fully naked. He immediately nods submissively.

I go to the bathroom and quickly grab the lube and take off my shirt and pants. I walk back and see that Harry is laying there stroking his size at a steady pace. His mouth slightly open panting. He turns his head slowly toward the bathroom door still stroking himself. He immediately stops when his eyes land on me.

"Did I tell you to touch yourself?" I practically growl.

"N-No." He whispers quietly.

I walk to the bed slowly and he visibly gulps. I throw the lube on the bed and crawl on top of him. I push my lips onto his and lick his bottom lip asking for entrance into his mouth he immediately grants me access. I massage his tongue with mine as he groans quietly in my mouth. While this is happening i grabbed the lube and covered my fingers with it. I spread his legs slowly and wiggled my finger first finger into his hole. He gasps surprised.

Eventually I get to three and I decide he's loose enough. I slip my fingers out of him and slick up my shaft. He eyes my movements and waits quietly. I set one my hands by his head and guide my size to his hole. He begins to pant in anticipation and I push my head past his sweetness and he whines.

I push the rest of my into him and begin to nibble on his ear. "Remember what I promised you before?" He nods his head rapidly. "Do know I stay true to my promises." I put emphasis on promises.

Before he can mutter a reply in quickly pull out and slam back into him. He arches his back and opens his mouth in a silent moan.

I continue to slam into him. I eventually get the angle right and hit his prostate.

"HOLY FUCK LOUIS PLEASE!" he moans out.

I keep slamming into his prostate over and over and I see his eyes are watering. I begin to slow down and tease him by slowly pushing in then staying right on his prostate.

"Please please please please." He whines over and over. Tears begin to come out of his eyes.

Mission accomplished. I begin to speed up again and he screams at the pressure against his prostate.

"Louis I- I'm gonna cum- fuck! Please!" He whines.

"Let go baby boy." I whisper into his ear.

He immediately lets go on our chest. The tightness is too much so I let go as well. I slowly pull out and lie down next to him.

*Harry's P.O.V*

I look to my right at Louis and I see he's tearing up. Fuck.

"Louis.. Can we just talk. Let me explain a bit?" I sigh.

"Say whatever you want. It won't make me feel better." His voice cracks at the end.

I rub my hands on my face and through my hair. I really fucked up this time.

"Louis look. It was all a mistake." He snorts at that. "I'm not constantly cheating on you Louis. It's just, this is the first time alright? I was completely shitfaced. Nick riled me up last night and I wanted you to come. Wanted you to come so I wouldn't do anything bad to you. Bad to anyone. You keep me sane Louis. I needed you there so I could stay sane. I understand you were tired. I tried I really fucking tried not to drink too much, but you know how I am. Someone has something. I want it too. I just Louis 

I won't go out again if it makes you feel better just please don't leave me Louis. Please please please ple-." He shuts me up by a peck on the lips.

"I could never leave you Harry." He whispers to me.

I smile so hard it makes my jaw hurt. I pull him to me and kiss the life out of him. He giggles a bit and pushes away. I chuckle and he lightly slaps my chest.

I then bury my face into his chest. " 'M sleepy."

"Go ahead and sleep." He goes to get up.

I make a small displeased sound that sound like 'hmph' " Need your cuddles to sleep. Your cuddles help me sleep" I mumble.

He smiles. "Alright I'll be your body pillow like always."

I smile against his chest. "I love you Lou."

*Louis' P.O.V*

"I love you more H." I mumble into his hair.

He soon falls asleep after that and I start to fall asleep as well.

There's a sudden knock on the wall. "Hey guys next time invite me over alright!" Niall yells and then has his traditional cackle through the wall.

I blush and stuff my head into Harry's hair. Stupid Niall.


End file.
